Summer Fun
by Bumble Monkey
Summary: The roses have finally graduated, it's summer and looks like everyone will be out to have some fun.   Youkou/Sei, Sachiko/Yumi, and more pairings to come! :D
1. Chapter 1

She was bored. She looked to her left, then to her right. Silence enveloped the whole room. No one dared to speak, no tried to break the silence. It was as if breaking the silence would break the ear drums of the people who would hear the words. Sighing, Youko opened her mouth to say something but closed it the moment she thought of the words to say. How come these types of meetings were hard to finish? It was just a simple meeting about the plan for the summer outing and also some sort of after party for their graduation since she, Sei and Eriko would be already going to college.

She sighed for the nth time once again. Is it possible that no one wanted to leave their respective houses? Or they have already plans for the summer? Really, the silence was starting to frustrate her. Then it was like noticing how frustrated her onee-sama was, Sachiko began to break to silence. "I'd suggest that we go to our summer vila." Was what the tall with a long hair said.

Youko looked at Eriko. Eriko just looked at her, as if saying something like, "your call," or something like "you decide," It was at times like these that she needed Sei. Sei would probably go and list down a whole lot of places they could spend the summer vacation. But alas! The blonde said that she had to finish her papers that are needed for her admission to Lilian University. Frankly speaking she hated this day.

It seems like her juniors were all indecisive of which place to go. Finally she spoke, "Well anymore ideas for the outing? Besides Sachiko's idea of course." And as if on cue, the door swung open and a blonde girl appeared shouting, "Let's hit the beach!" Eriko smirked. Sei never fails to amaze her. Everyone inside the room was shocked with the door opening violently then revealing the third year Rose who just began shouting all of her outing ideas in the room.

And just like that, everyone came to an agreement on where they will be spending there summer vacation. "So I guess it's settled, we'll be going to the beach that Eriko's family owns," It was during that meeting that they also learned that Eriko, the outgoing Rosa Foetida, has a beach. Well technically not her very own, but it actually belongs to her family, the Torii. Sei was the only one who knows because Eriko was able to mention it to her back when they were still first years in Lillian and there was also a meeting regarding the summer outing that time.

Unfortunately, Eriko wasn't able to suggest it to the Yamayurikai during her first year days, and it looks like she wasn't planning on mentioning it this time. So Sei just had to go and be the one to suggest the place. Of course, Eriko's petite soeur, Rei, was shocked to learn that her onee-sama's family actually owns a beach. The tall girl who was also the captain of the kendo club, sighed. Looks like that was something her onee-sama didn't plan on telling her.

"That I guess this meeting is adjourned!" Satou Sei happily exclaimed. It was just 20 minutes ago that the girl has arrived and now she was already proclaiming the meeting to have ended. Not that it really matters since there was nothing else to discuss. And with that Rosa Chinesis stood up from her seat and said, "I don't think there's anymore to discuss and I guess, just like Rosa Gigantea had said, this meeting is adjourned."

With that the first years, collected the tea cups that were on the table to and headed to the sink to was them. Yumi who was still thinking about the summer outing began to speak to her fellow first years who was also with her washing the cups. "I never knew Rosa Foetida's family owns the Torii beach."

"Hmph, if anyone knew then I guess Rei-chan would be then one." A girl whose hair was braided replied as she continued to wash the tea cups. Shimako who was listening to the two also began to join the talk and said, "I do believe that Rei-sama doesn't know a thing about the beach, though I must say my onee-sama looks like she knew."

Oh how could the great SatouSei not? She was the one who suggested it in the first place. Torii Eriko just sipped her tea silently as she listened to Sei during the meeting that time. Eriko found it more interesting for the others to do the talking while she listens and observes them.

Placing the cups back to the cabinet the three first years dried there hands and went to the table and approached their respective onee-sama's who were still seating there in there respective seats. Well except for the rest that is. Rosa Gigantea was seating on the windowsill like she always has.

"Onee-sama, I'm ready to go." Yumi said as she approached her onee-sama who was also the Rosa Chinesis en bouton for the mean time. It won't be that long till she will be the Rosa Chinesis. It will be merely weeks till then. "Oh? You're already done Yumi? The shall we?" Sachiko said as she looked at her onee-sama who looked as if she was in thinking of something.

"Onee-sama?" Sachiko said as she lightly touched Youko hand breaking her out of her reverie. Looking at her petite soeur she smiled and said, "What is it Sachiko? Oh leaving already? Then you and Yumi-chan can go ahead. I have some things to finish." She said then began to get take out a pen and a paper from her bag.

"Is that so, onee-sama? Then we shall go now. Gokigenyou, everyone."

"Gokigenyou, Sachiko." Was her reply as she began writing down notes in her with that Sachiko and Yumi left the room.

"Rei-chaaaan! Come on! Let's go!" Yoshino said as she looked at her cousin who at the same time was also her cousin. "Wait a second, Yoshino." Rei calmly said as her discussion with her onee-sama, Eriko, was interrupted. Eriko just smiled at the two though Yoshino recognizes this type of smile to be some sort of evil smile, and she swears to God that it looked like Eriko was planning on doing something evil.

"Oh, it's alright, Rei. We can continue this discussion some other time or perhaps you can call me at my house later tonight." The outgoing Rosa Foetida said as she looked at Rei. Rei on the other hand apologetically nodded then said, "Thank you very much, onee-sama. I'll be calling you later tonight then. everyone."

And with that the two cousins left the room, leaving only the three roses and Rose Gigantea's petite soeur, Todou Shimako. Youko smiled at the first year as she approached her onee-sama who was sitting on the windowsill. The first year then asked, "Onee-sama, is there anything else I can do for you?" She never did ask her once whether they should leave the council room already, nor did she ever ask her onee-sama if they can go home together.

It has always been like this, A question that asks if her onee-sama still requires her assistance or not. "Nope, I'm fine, you can go ahead Shimako." The older girl replied as she continued looking outside. And with that Shimako bids the three roses a goodbye and leaves the council room. Though while walking she began to wonder how the world can be seen by SatouSei in that very windowsill. Maybe just maybe, one day she'll be able to see it.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the council room, the three roses were left in silence. Eriko smirked as she caught Youko looking at Sei. Unfortunately the girl was not able to notice that she has already been caught red handed by her friend. _Now this is interesting._ Eriko thought. Leaving the two would be the best idea since she was quite sure that something is bound to happen. An exchange of words?Or action? The latter idea made the girl's smirk grow wider.

Unfortunately, this was already noticed by Sei who averted her gaze from the window to look at her friends. "So Deko-chin, care to share what you're plotting?"

"Oh my, Rosa Gigantea, whatever gave you the idea that I was plotting something?"

The brown haired girl replied. Her smirk not leaving her face. _Now now, this is getting interesting._ She continued to think as she looked at the blonde in front of them. Sighing in defeat, Sei dropped the subject. There was no way that Deko-chin would even tell her what the hell she was planning. In any case, all she knows is that she had to go home. Going back to the table, the blonde collected and fixed her things then finally said, "Well I better get going." She began to walk towards the door but was interrupted by Eriko asking Youko whether she had things to do.

"Nope, I don't think I have any more things to do," the girl replied.

"Well I guess you and Sei can go home together then? Right ,Sei? Eriko asked Sei as she looked at the blonde who was looking at the two. "And you? I do believe that you too don't have anything to do at this time of the day."

"Oh, I can perfectly walk myself to my house, seeing as it's close enough from school. _And_ you're wrong, I actually have some things to do before leaving. So I do believe that I can't walk with you two even though I badly want to." She replied.

Sei knew that she was only planning something, but decided again to pass it up. She was tired. Dead tired. It would waste too much of her energy just to figure out what the hell is on Eriko's mind. And with that Youko stood up from her chair as she walked towards Sei. The two went towards the door, Sei putting her hand on the door knob to open it and let Youko be the one to get out first.

Before Youko stepped out the door, she turned her back towards where Eriko was and finally said, "Gokigenyou Rosa Foetida," whilst the blonde hair just waved a goodbye before finally getting out of the council room. The Rosa Foetida who was now silently reading her books thought to herself, _It's great that you have such considerate friends, right Youko? _And with that she checked her watch and began preparing to leave the council room.

The silence was awkward, deafening to her ears. Though this was what she wanted right? For Sei to walk with her on her way back to her house. Though she had never imagined it to be like this. Usually when the two would walk home. Eriko was with them. Sei and Eriko were the ones the talking. She sighed again as she thought of a way to break the silence, and just with that Sei began to break it for her.

"Sooooo, anything else you talked about during the meeting?"

"Other than the summer outing plan? None." The girl replied.

Continuing on with the conversation, Youko began to ask her a question. "So anything interesting that had happen while you were fixing your documents for admission?"

The blonde then began to remember all the things that had happen to her during that time and also began to narrate it to Youko. With that the deafening silence that lingered between the two was no longer there. The two were able to walk home chatting happily about the day's event

* * *

_Meanwhile.._

At the Fukuzawa residence, Yumi was finalizing the things she needed for the outing. It was a three days, two nights trip, though Rosa Gigantea was reiterating to them that the time might be subjected to change. She didn't mind though, since Sachiko would be attending the outing. She blushed at the thought while continuing to list down all the things she needed for the trip.

_*Ring ring*_

Was the sound that was heard inside her room, someone was calling her at this time of the day, and of course she knew all too well who it could be. It was none other than her onee-sama. "Hello?" Was the first word that the person on the on the other line said.

"Hello? Onee-sama?" Yumi replied.

"Yumi? Is that you, Yumi? Oh! Gokigenyou. Am I calling at a wrong time?" The girl politely inquired. After hearing that the girl was only preparing the things needed for the outing Sachiko smiled then said, "Wow Yumi, you sure sound excited with the outing."

"Of course I am, Onee-sama, because everyone will be there and also you will be there!" The younger girl exclaimed then blushed as soon as she realized what she had said. It was a great thing that she was on the phone rather than talking to Sachiko personally.

Sachiko on the other hand was also blushing just like her petite soeur, she was also thanking Maria-sama that she was talking to Yumi on the phone rather talking to Yumi face to face. She was sure as hell that her heart skipped a beat when Yumi had said those words. She didn't know why, she just felt it. Continuing on with the conversation, the two talked about sorts of things like what had happened to them during the day and the like. It wasn't because they weren't able to talk about it on the way home but rather they were interrupted by Sachiko's driver saying something like, "she was to be picked up from school for an urgent business."

Yumi felt relieved that it wasn't anything serious like visiting a relative to the hospital, because from the way the driver talked, it sounded like it was an emergency or something. Then realizing that she had to finalize and finish everything she needed for the trip, Yumi bid her onee-sama a goodnight and goodbye thru the phone.

* * *

Graduation soon came and it was the time the Roses graduated. It also meant that the planned outing was near. Everyone was talking about it after the picture taking with Tsutako in front of the statue of Maria-sama.

Then just a week after the graduation, the much awaited trip came. The group decided to meet up at some port at Tokyo at around three in the afternoon since the group decided that they would be riding a ferry instead of a plane to the beach.

* * *

Youko had arrived first, followed by Sachiko, Eriko, Yumi then Rei and Yoshino. The group chatted for a while whilst waiting for the White Rose sisters and of course the time for their boarding inside the ship. After a few minutes or so, the White Rose sisters arrived _together_. Sei was grinning and waving her hand as she approached the group while Shimako was smiling at them.

"Hey there! Looks like we're all complete!" Said the blonde who have just arrived. Without wasting her time she decided to hug Yumi with all her might and then said, "Did Yumi-chan miss me while I was on my way here?"

Yumi on the other hand, squeaked like a dinosaur when Sei hugged her from behind. She sighed and said, "Rosa Gigantea!"

"My, my, Yumi-chan, you still call me that? I do believe the title now belongs to Shimako."

"Ehem," a voice from behind was heard. It was Sachiko and she was glaring at Sei. "Sei-sama, if you don't mind. Please keep your hands away from my petite seour."

"Fine, fine." Said Sei. She released Yumi whilst Yumi went to Sachiko's side after.

"Well since I do believe everyone is here. I guess I can announce the room assignments," Said Youko as she began to open a folded paper. Just as she was about to announce the first room and the people who will be staying in that room, some had snatched the paper. It was Eriko.

"Well, well, this kind of room assignment doesn't look fun does it, Sei?" She asked as she showed the paper to Sei who in turn had approved of Eriko's statement. The two then began to change the room assignments much to Youko's protest.

"Here you go," said Eriko as she gave back the paper to Youko. Youko studied the paper for a while before sighing in defeat . Eriko noticing this whispered to Youko, _"If you're that disappointed, then don't worry, a ferry trip to Okinawa takes about three days. We can always change the room assignments to __**your**__ liking tomorrow night." _

Realizing what Eriko had said, Youko blushed. She used the paper to cover her face since she was sure that her kouhai are looking at her. Then without further ado, she announced the room assignments.

"Room 012: Sachiko and Me,

Room 014: Eriko and Rei,

Room 016: Yoshino and Shimako,

Room 018: Sei and Yumi-chan."

"WHAAAAT? Rei-chan will be with Eriko-sama?" A girl with braided hair said as she began arguing with Eriko. Sachiko on the other hand approached Youko. The girl may look calm but obviously Youko had noticed. The girl wanted to strangle who ever did the room arrangements. In which case, was Sei and Eriko.

"Onee-sama, please don't tell me you agree to this kind of room assignment."

"Obviously I do not have any kind of disagreement to this room assignment, and neither shoud you. Don't tell me you don't want me as your roommate do you?"

"That's enough everyone!" Sei said as everyone turned their heads to see the blonde girl grinning.

"Let's just board the ferry and enjoy the trip!" She said. Eriko just smiled while the others sighed.

Then the others finally boarded the ferry and finally went inside their respective rooms. This was going to be a long trip.

* * *

A/N: Helloooo guys, so yeah, I tried to write a Marimite fic and here it is! Hope you guys like it ^^

Reviews please? :D And suggestions for the next/future room assignments is also encouraged XD


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Ta-daaaaa. I now present to you the second chapter ^^

Thank you for reviewing the first chapter Sephy-Stabbity, Dragons of Egypt, seyan,IchigoMashumaro, and devilhamster ^^

I hope you guys will enjoy the second one ^^

* * *

Everyone had finally settled down in their respective rooms after dinner. Youko was now looking at an exhausted Sachiko who was lying down on her bed. Frankly, speaking it slipped from her mind that Sachiko has motion sickness. _Maybe it didn't slipped Eriko and Sei's mind? _She thought as she approached her petite seour. "Sachiko," she said, "have you taken any medicines for the duration of the trip?"

"I already did, Onee-sama." Said Sachiko as she covered her head with her arm. _Let's get this three days trip to Okinawa over with. Please. _She thought as Youko looked at her with a worried expression on her face. Dinner was already finished and Sachiko didn't care to join them. She thought that it was probably because of the room assignments but of course, her petite seour would never be _that_ immature.

*knock knock*

A knock on the door startled her and woke her up from her thoughts as she stood up to see who the visitor was. Apparently it was Eriko, with bottle of liquor on her left hand. "I was beginning to wonder that you two were _busy_ with something." The word _busy_ was obviously emphasized by her friend accompanied by a smirk that was on her face.

"Apparently the only thing I'm busy about right now is taking care of my petite seour." Youko replied as she let Eriko inside the room.

"Aww, and I was planning to get Sachiko-chan drunk tonight!" Eriko replied with a pout on her face. Sachiko fortunately was already asleep by the time Eriko went inside the room and let's just hope she stays that way for a while.

"Anyway, care to drink?" Asked Eriko

"No thanks, I'll be taking care of Sachiko tonight."

"We can always ask someone to take care of her, right?"

"I doubt Yumi-chan even knows about her sickness."

"We can ask Shimako."

She always find solutions to answers. There was no escaping her tonight. It looks like the both of them will be drunk by tonight. Sighing in defeat, she finally realized that Eriko had only invited her to drink. Was Sei not invited?

"How about Sei? Will she be drinking with us tonight?"

Eriko just smiled. Youko knew that she was plotting something, rather was hiding something from her.

"Nope, it's just the two of us together. Don't mind Sei, she's probably busy with Yumi-chan anyway."

That struck a nerve. Sei, busy with Yumi-chan? Eriko really does know how to push people's buttons. _Like Sei._ She thought, then shook her head upon realizing what she had just thought. "Something in your mind, Youko?"

"Nope, nothing. Have you asked Shimako already?"

"Nope, I'm just about to. Let's go."

"Huh?" Youko was confused. Where the hell was Eriko planning to drink anyway? Initially she had thought that Eriko wanted to get drunk inside her room and that's why she visited her room bringing with her the bottle of liquor.

"Can't have Sachiko wake up late on now can we?" Said Eriko as she motioned for Youko to get leave the room. Once the two were already outside, the headed straight towards the room of Yoshino and Shimako. It was a great thing that Yoshino was already asleep because if ever she was still awake, she would have had another heated argument with Eriko.

"Shimako-chan, can we ask a favor from you? You see, Sachiko's sick and no one will be able to look out for her for a while, so if you don't mind how about looking after her for a while, while we're out?"

Eriko asked. Shimako, curious as to why they would go out finally got her answer after seeing the bottle that Eriko held in her hand. The younger girl just smiled and asked, "And how long would Eriko-sama and Youko-sama be out?"

"Oh don't worry, we'll be back. If ever you're sleepy, you can ask Rei to switch places with you."

Replied Eriko as Shimako nodded and headed straight to Youko's room after getting the keys from Youko.

Eriko and Youko then continued to walk towards the ferry's deck. On their way, they passed by Sei and Yumi's room and were surprised to hear someone shrieking. Obviously the voice came from Yumi. "See? I told you they're busy." Eriko said as the continued to walk towards the deck. "Apparently, they are."

Youko said as both of them had reached their destination. It was chilly and of course a perfect place to drink. There was a sunbathing chair around the pool, and a table. The table already has two wine glasses on top of it as if waiting to be filled with liquor.

Eriko then lay down on the sunbathing chair then motioned for Youko to do the same. Youko followed what Eriko had done. Eriko then opened the glass of liquor then poured herself and Youko a glass. She then went back lying on the chair.

"Now this is what you call stargazing," the woman with a wide forehead said as she sipped some of the wine in her glass.

"I thought you wanted to get drunk?" Asked Youko. Amused at the fact that Eriko was enjoying the thought of stargazing now but moments ago the girl just wanted to get drunk.

"Now my dear friend, I thought that was _your _objective.. after hearing Sei and Yumi getting down and dirty back there."

The remark caught her off guard. It definitely did. Her whole face was now red and she hadn't even taken a sip of her wine! Finally, she took a sip of the wine and began to exhale. There was no use trying to get back at her. This was Eriko for God's sake. She probably already thought of the line when they were still on the way to the deck.

"I take it the answer is yes then?"

She asked. Uh-oh. There was no stopping here when she begins. She took another sip of the wine. The next time the girl with the wide forehead says something about Sei and Yumi '_getting down and dirty´_ she is so sure to drink down all the liquor that was still on her glass.

Then finally the girl beside her laughed. Youko being silent meant she was right on the spot. "Don't worry, I'll be sure to take you to your _own_ bed when you're drunk," Eriko said as she took another sip of the wine. _Will she ever stop? _Youko thought as she too, took a sip of her wine.

Finally the girl with the wide forehead settled down and just her glass of wine in silence. She poured herself a new glass wine as she looked at the stars again. She began to wonder then, if Youko's already drunk. _Ah, the fun will start thereafter. _She thought as she took another sip of her wine and heard Youko pouring herself a new glass.

* * *

Meanwhile..

Shimako entered the room and closed the door behind her. She searched the wall to her right for the switch to turn on the lights. After being able to locate it, she turned on the lights and saw a sleeping Sachiko. No she was obviously not looking fine as she could see that at any moment Sachiko looked like she was about to vomit.

She smiled then approached the girl, she tucked some stray hair that was covering Sachiko's face then began looking at the girl. Truth be told this was the first time she ever got a good look at Sachiko's face. She then noticed the girl murmuring something, she leaned closer to be able to hear the words that the other girl was saying. _"Yumi.."_ murmured Sachiko.

Shimako smiled then straighten herself up, _Sachiko-sama must really like Yumi-san. _She thought as she placed a chair beside Sachiko's bed. She wondered if there was a time her onee-sama was like that, murmuring her name during her sleep. She then blushed at the thought but decided to brush it aside.

She sat on the chair then began to read a book. After a while, she noticed that Sachiko was shivering. She then stood up from her seat and began to fix Sachiko's blanket, ensuring that the girl would be able to warm herself up. At this point, Sachiko who became aware that someone was inside the room and was sure enough that it wasn't Youko, grabbed the girl's wrist.

Shimako abruptly stopped from her actions and looked at Sachiko, shocked and also with a tint of blush on her face. "Sachiko-sama," Shimako said. "Please do go back to sleep." Sachiko then opened her mouth and said, "Where's onee-sama? And why are you the one who's here inside the room?"

"Youko-sama went out for a … walk. She asked me to look after you while she's gone for a while." Shimako replied, then she noticed that the girl went back to sleep. _She must have slept when I told her where Youko-sama is._ She thought, then she noticed that Sachiko's hand was still gripping her wrist.

She blushed as she remembered what had happened a while ago. What had caused Sachiko-sama to grip her wrist, those violet eyes that stared with her blue ones. She took Sachiko's hand from her wrist. There she noticed that the sleeping girl's hand was cold. _Maybe too cold._ She thought. She then entwined her fingers with Sachiko's, blushing as she did it. With her hand on Sachiko's and a book on her free hand, she sat down on the chair beside Sachiko's bed blushing as she felt the cold hand become warm with hers. She then continued to read her book.

A knock on the door and she let go of Sachiko's hand. _Thank goodness._ She thought as she walked towards the door. All along she thought Youko was already back but was surprised to see a certain blonde along with a certain brown haired girl standing outside the doorway after she opened it.

"Onee-sama!" Shimako exclaimed. Obviously the two girls were also surprised to see Shimako inside Youko and Sachiko's room. "Shimako, what are you doing here?" Sei asked as she looked inside the room to see Sachiko sleeping with Youko nowhere to be found inside the room.

"I was asked by Youko-sama to look after Sachiko-sama."

"And why is that?"

"She's out for… a walk."

"A walk with who?"

Uh-oh. Obiously the girl with the blonde hair won't stop questioning Shimako. So in the end she just had to tell her onee-sama the truth.

"She went out to drink with Eriko-sama. I think they were on their way to the deck when I went here."

She said. She obviously noticed the sudden change in Sei's attitude. Worried? No more like she was panicking. And as to why she was panicking? Shimako cannot tell. All she knew was that the girl with a blonde hair left after saying she has to go somewhere, leaving Yumi behind.

Shimako then motioned for Yumi to go inside the room, hoping that the night will end quietly.

* * *

One becomes two. Apparently, the two girls were on their second bottle of wine already. And just how many glasses have they already drunk? Who knows? Eriko was sure she was already on her fourth glass of wine and Youko? Who knows. She looked over at her side to see a blushing Youko who continued to gulp down her wine, reducing her glass' contents to a half.

Eriko smiled triumphantly. Looks like someone's already drunk, though she had to admit herself that she's already tipsy. "Youkooo-chan!" she said sweetly. She then stood up and sat on Youko's sunbathing chair, using the free part of her friend's chair to be able to sit down.

"What is it *hic* Eriko?" Answered the other girl. The way Youko's speech slurred didn't go unnoticed to Eriko. "What do you think of our dear friend Sei?" Eriko asked innocently.

"What doooo IIII think?"

"Yes what do you think?"

_Hot. _That was the word that was on Youko's head. Why? Because that was obviously what she was feeling right now. It was probably because of the wine she drank.

"Uh-huh. So you think she's _hot." _

Eriko said as she smirked at Youko. She tried to process what her wide forehead friend had said. _Ohmy. _She thought as she now realized what she had said.

"No, you see Eriko. What I was trying to say is that…" She tried to explain but it was futile. After all, she was talking to Eriko. "What you were trying to say is that she's hot, Youko."

Her friend said with a smirk on her face. "No, the word 'hot' that I had said meant I was feeling hot."

"Oh, is that so? Well let me help you with that." Eriko said as she sat on top of Youko, giggling. She opened a button of Youko's blouse then another and another one. Youko was giggling during this process, to which Eriko noticed. Obviously the girl's drunk already. And her? Who knows, she's probably drunk too.

She was about to open a fourth button when she heard someone coughing.

She looked up to see the source of the noise and saw Sei looking at them. A hint of anger in her eyes.

"Oh Sei! Great timing, care to join us?"

It was obvious that the two were already drunk. She looked at the table where the wine bottles were placed and noticed that there were already two wine bottles, the other one being half empty. She sighed. Why does this have to happen?

She approached the two noticing that Youko was giggling the whole time, Eriko on the other hand smirking. She then noticed that Youko's blouse was unbuttoned and was on the verge of being taken off if only a few more buttons were opened.

She blushed as she saw Youko's white skin and she was so tempted to touch it. "Like what you're seeing, Sei?" Eriko said smirking as she saw the way that Sei was looking at Youko whose top was almost removed. Sei in turn looked at Eriko obviously irritated. "Come on, you two," she said as she took Eriko arm and tried to get her to stand up.

"Both of you are obviously drunk, so let's call it a day, shall we?" She said as she tried balancing Eriko whose arm was now around her shoulder, using Sei to help balance herself. Thankfully, Rei arrived at the scene just in time. "Onee-sama!" Rei exclaimed as she saw a drunk Eriko.

"Correct me if I'm wrong Sei, but am I seeing two Seis? Or two Reis?" She said as Sei tried to help Eriko and gave her to Rei.

"She's just drunk Rei, go bring her back to your room." Sei instructed as she bent down to close the buttons of Youko. Truth be told, she was tempted not to close the buttons just yet and just feel the luscious white skin of Youko. But thank God, Rei was there and obviously she didn't want anyone to see her do that.

Rei nodded then went after bidding Sei a goodnight proceeded to her room with a drunk Eriko on her arms. Sei followed after, carrying Youko in her arms whilst holding the half empty wine bottle.

Upon reaching Youko's room, Sei had to free her other arm to be able to knock on the door. After knocking, she was greeted by Yumi and Shimako's faces, both wondering what had happened.

"Hold this for me, Yumi-chan," said Sei as she gave the half-empty wine bottle to Yumi. She then proceeded to carry and bring Youko to her bed. Upon reaching Youko's bed, she brought her down and gently tucked the sheets, covering Youko's body. The woman obviously would have a very bad hangover tomorrow morning.

She smiled contented with seeing Youko's smiling face with a tint of blush on her face. She then looked at Yumi and Shimako who were still wondering what had happened. "Let's call it a night, shall we?" She said to the two as she approached both of them and grabbed Yumi by the wrist. "We have a looooonggg night ahead of us right, Yumi-chan?" She joked, grinning then winked at Yumi who in turn blushed and sighed at the remark.

Then the three left the room and went back to their respective rooms.

* * *

Her onee-sama sure was heavy. Was she always this heavy? She entered their room, closed the door behind them then proceeded to gently bring down Eriko on the bed. She successfully brought Eriko to bed though as she was on the process of removing her arms from Eriko's body, Eriko woke up. She looked at Rei and smirked.

She then snaked her arms around Rei's neck then pulled Rei into the bed with her. It was a good thing that Rei was able to use her arms to stop herself from falling on top of her onee-sama. "Onee-sama?" She asked. She knew all too well that Eriko was drunk but she didn't realize she still had this much strength on her.

Now this was weird maybe too weird, or is it because Eriko's just drunk? That she didn't know. Were drunken people always like this? She was about to find out either way.

It was as if Eriko was pulling her face towards her. Was it her imagination? No, definitely not. Her onee-sama really is pulling her face towards her since she could actually feel Eriko's breathe on her face. She then looked at Eriko's face, then her lips. It was red, and it looked so.. _kissable. _Shocked with what she had thought, she shook her head.

Eriko noticing this, began to push Rei so that she'll be positioned on top her petite seour. She giggled as she sat on top of Rei tummy. She then looked at Rei and said, "Hee-hee, Rei-chan you're so cute."

Rei blushed at the comment then opened her mouth to say something. But the words never came out. Eriko placed her lips over Rei's giving her no time to say whatever she had wanted to say. Soft. That was the word to describe her onee-sama's lips. This was so wrong and at the same time it felt so right.

She felt torn with what she had to do. She wanted to stop her onee-sama but at the same time she wanted her to continue. Alas, it was Eriko who pulled out as her onee-sama began to trail kisses from her jaw down her neck. Eriko then began to unbutton some of the buttons on Rei's shirt.

Rei's arms instinctively wrapped themselves on Eriko's waist as Eriko continued to kiss down her chest. Just then the kisses came to an abrupt stop. Rei who was breathing fast wondered as to why her Eriko had stopped, and a part of her felt disappointed. She then noticed that her onee-sama fell asleep.

_She's drunk alright.. but that kiss? No.. It would be best not to think about it too much. _She thought as she began to close her eyes, and start to drift to dreamland with her arms still wrapped around Eriko's waist.

* * *

She was pissed. She did not show it for Yumi to notice it but she was obviously pissed. "Sei-sama, are you alright?" Yumi asked concerned as she placed the wine bottle on top of the table and then sat down on her chair. "Oh I feel better now that we're about to continue what we were doing earlier," said Sei as she grinned at Yumi.

Yumi obviously not deceived by Sei just looked at her with a look that says, _obviously there's something wrong. _Sei just sighed in defeat and said, "Go to sleep, Yumi-chan. It'll be a long day tomorrow." Sei then turned her back on Yumi and began to fix her bed. Just as she was about to lay down, a pair of arms wrapped themselves up on Sei's waist, a head burying itself on her back.

Shocked and amused at the same time on the girl's action, Sei then said, "Oh? I thought you're too tired to continue, Yumi-chan?"

"Don't worry," Yumi said, "I'm here, Sei-sama, so it's okay."

She laughed. She admits herself that she doesn't know as to why she became pissed. Was it because her two friends drank without her? No it wasn't that. She already knew there was this feeling she couldn't describe when Shimako said that Youko was out drinking with Eriko. Perhaps it was jealousy.. but then again, she wouldn't want to believe it. After all why would she be jealous of _deko-chin_?

She sighed and then finally said, "Come Yumi-chan let's go to sleep. And by the way, if you really want to cheer me up, how about sleeping with me in _my _bed?" She removed Yumi's hands around her waist then turned to face the girl.

The younger girl pouted, smiled then said, "Fine, but you'll have to keep your hands to yourself, okay?"

She laughed and then agreed to Yumi's condition. Both of them fell asleep with the gentle waves of the ocean hammering on their ship. It was going to be one long day for all of them tomorrow. Definitely a long one.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Hey guys! Thank you for reading my story. And here is chapter 3. HAPPY HOLIDAYS! :3

And thank you IchigoMashumaro, seyan, Dragons of Egypt, Sephy-Stabbity, insomniac1970 and devilhamster for reviewing my fic! :D

Hope you guys like the third chapter! ^^

* * *

She woke up to see someone sleeping on her chest. Then the events from last night flashed through her mind. She smiled and blushed at the thought as the woman on top of her continued to sleep peacefully. She then wondered if she liked her onee-sama that way. Yes, she was smart and beautiful in a way, but still. Does she like her?

Lost in her thoughts, she was not able to notice that the girl on top of her had already awaken and was already looking at her wondering what the short haired girl was thinking. "Rei, you look cute when you're lost in your thoughts," said Eriko as a startled Rei let go of her arms which were once around Eriko's waist.

Eriko just giggled at her petite seour who was now blushing as red as a tomato. A knock on the door made the two fix themselves. Eriko stood up and went to the bathroom to fix herself whilst Rei headed to the door to open it. She was greeted by Yoshino who looked pissed.

"Rei-chan!" The younger girl exclaimed as she looked at her tall cousin. "What took you so long? Breakfast is ready already!"

"My, my, Yoshino-chan, aren't you a bit rude for disturbing my _moment_ with Rei?"

Said Eriko as she appeared from the back of Rei and touched Rei's shoulder as she smirked at Yoshino. Rei blushed at the contact whilst Yoshino just looked at the two with a questioning face. She then decided to ignore Eriko's words and decided to go to the dining area, but for she left she said, "Rei-chan! You ought to properly fix your buttons!"

And with that Yoshino left the two. Rei was blushing while Eriko was giggling. Rei who just then remembered that her onee-sama drank last night, asked, "Onee-sama, are you feeling alright?"

"Oh, if you think I have a hangover then don't worry, I'm perfectly fine, though I need to rest a little for a while. I can't say the same for Youko though," Eriko replied as she headed towards the dining area motioning for Rei to follow. Rei followed after sighing, obviously confused since it looked like Eriko didn't remember what she did to her last night.

* * *

Now this was weird. Youko was always one to wake up early; she'd probably be the one to wake all of them. But by the way it looked like; she hasn't even opened her eyes even once. An arm over her head, covered the woman's face, Sachiko was sure that Youko isn't feeling, that much she could tell.

Before she could even try to wake up her onee-sama, a knock on the door made her stop. She then proceeded to go to the door and open it. She was greeted by a lively Sei and Yumi. Sei being Sei was loud and energetic on an early morning.

"Good morning Sei-sama, Yumi," she said as she looked at the two.

"Good morning to you too, Sachiko."

The blonde said as she tried to peek inside the room since Sachiko was blocking most of the view. Noticing this, Sachiko then asked, "Is there anything wrong, Sei-sama?"

"OOOh, nope nothing's wrong. I can see that you're already feeling well," she said as she smiled at Sachiko then nudged Yumi a little. This didn't go unnoticed to Sachiko, she felt a vein popped on the right side of her forehead as she saw Yumi blush at the contact.

"Onee-sama, breakfast is ready and we should head to the dining area now," the younger girl as she smiled at Sachiko. Sachiko smiled back and said, "Yes, I'll go after waking up onee-," but the girl was cut off by a certain blonde.

"Oh don't worry about Youko, I'll take care of her."

There was something about Sei that she feels that she cannot trust. It was probably because she was too leave her sleeping onee-sama who can be vulnerable to Sei's advances whilst she was asleep, but then again maybe she was just thinking too much.

Sei who was able to read Sachiko's mind finally said, "Oh come on! I'll just look after her while you're out with Yumi-chan. I'll keep my hands to myself. Promise"

She winked at Sachiko then pushed Sachiko out of the way to enter the room. "Now go and have fun with Yumi-chan whilst I take care of your sick onee-sama!"

Sachiko sighed then went out of the room and just went with Yumi to the dining area. She then wondered as to why Youko was sick, but decided she would just ask Sei after.

As she closed the door behind her, she then approached Youko's bed and looked at the girl. Memories from last night flashed through her head as she remembered what Eriko and Youko were doing at the deck. She felt somewhat irritated then just shrugged her head to try to forget what had happened.

She sat on the floor, just beside Youko who was sleeping. She then took Youko's hand and she held it with hers. She then rested her head on the edge of Youko's bed and drifted to sleep.

* * *

"Good morning, Sachiko, Yumi-chan," greeted Eriko as the two arrived at the dining area. The two were greeted by the Yellow Rose family and also Shimako. They greeted back and took their seats as they prayed before they ate. But before Sachiko could even take a bite of her bread, Eriko asked her a question. "Sachiko, where's Youko?"

"She's still sleeping, but Sei-sama is there to look after her."

Eriko merely smirked at what Sachiko had said and thought, _Oh? Making your move while she's sick? That's so clever of you, Sei._ Sachiko noticing that Eriko was smirking began to question her, "Did anything happen to onee-sama last night? I heard from Sei-sama that she's sick."

"Oh don't worry, Sachiko. She'll be fine," e_specially with Sei beside her._

The group then began to eat their breakfast not waiting for Youko and Sei to arrive.

* * *

_Warm._ She thought. She was feeling a warm hand on top of hers but she wondered, to whom does that hand belong to? Her question was answered as she removed her arm that covering her face and looked to her right. Had she moved to her right way too much, her head would have a collision with the blonde's.

She blushed when she realized that Sei was the one who was holding her hand and smiled as she looked at the sleeping face of Sei. She then went back to sleep again.

* * *

Sachiko knocked on the door one, twice and this was the third time now. She tapped her left foot impatiently on the floor as she waited for the door infront of her to open up. Apparently, it wasn't opening up. She was already straining herself from banging on the door but if Sei nor Youko won't open it, it looks like she'll have to do it.

And for the last time, she knocked again. She waited there for a while, she was going to kill Sei for this. It was her fault in the first place that she, Sachiko, wasn't able to bring the keys with her when she left the room. And just after a few seconds, the door infront of her opened and she was greeted by a yawning Sei who looked like she was awaken in the middle of her sleep.

"Good morning to you too, Sei-sama," said Sachiko as she went inside her room. She saw that Youko was asleep and looked as if she hasn't even opened her eyes yet. "Sei-sama," Sachiko begun, "do you happen to know the reason as to why my Onee-sama still isn't awake at this time of the day?"

"Oh, it's cause she has a headache you know. And you, my dear, look like you're perfectly fine today."

"That's because I am."

_A headache_. Though frankly speaking Sachiko felt like it wasn't just any ordinary headache. She sighed. It looks like her Onee-sama won't be waking up anytime soon.

"Well then, seeing as I'm back here in our room, Sei-sama, you may leave the job of looking after Onee-sama to me."

Sei was about to protest when a knock on the door interrupted her. Walking over the door, she opened it to see Yumi and Yoshino. "Oh, what do we have here?"

She asked as she looked at the two. Sei then motioned the two to enter the room, after entering the room, she closed it and stood there along with Sachiko.

"So what brings you two here?"

"We're going swimming. There's a pool located at the deck. Wanna join?"

Asked Yoshino as she looked at the two. "Sachiko would gladly join you two," replied Sei as she nudged Sachiko who was on her right. Sachiko just looked at her with a looked that says _What-the-hell-are-you-planning-this-time?_

"Sei-sama won't be joining us?" asked Yumi.

"Nope, as much as I'd like to join you and see _you in your swimsuit_, I prefer to look after Youko for a while," she said smiling.

Yumi blushed and this of course didn't go unnoticed by her grande seour who was now glaring at Sei. "Sei-sama, please stop teasing my petite seour!" Sachiko commented.

Yoshino on the other hand just rolled her eyes and pulled Yumi by the wrist as she said, "Come on, Yumi-san! Let's go! Sachiko-sama can join us later!"

And with that the two left the room, leaving only Sachiko, Sei and a sleeping Youko. Sachiko went to the bath room to change her outfit then she stopped when she heard Sei talk.

"How about I see you in your swimsuit, since I won't be able to see Yumi-chan's?"

Blushing at what Sei had said, she searched for the nearest object to her, grabbed it and threw it on Sei's grinning face.

* * *

This was the third time she noticed that Rei had sighed; obviously the girl has a problem. "Rei, what's wrong?" Asked Eriko as she looked at her petite seour. Rei who was standing beside her just muttered a 'no, there's nothing wrong, Onee-sama,' and then looked at the ocean again.

Raising an eyebrow to her petite seour she moved and then hugged Rei from the back. Rei, blushing at the contact exclaimed, "Onee-sama!"

"It was because of last night isn't it?"

The girl blushed deeper Eriko just reminded her of what had happened last night. Eriko just smiled whilst hugging Rei. Yoshino would definitely kill her if she caught them in this situation. "You know, I was drunk last night.. I don't know if that kiss meant anything to you but to me it was but a mistake, Rei."

Rei felt relieved and disappointed at the same time, relieved because at least she knew that Eriko didn't like her that way and disappointed.. well because she thought that Eriko did love her that way. "Thank you for clearing that up, Onee-sama," replied Rei as she removed Eriko's arm which were once around her waist. She then turned to face her onee-sama.

She smiled at her onee-sama as Eriko in turn smirked at her.

"Though if you want I can give you another one, if you'd like,"

Rei for the first time in her life just rolled her eyes at the comment. Both of them laughed then headed for the pool.

* * *

She opened her eyes, to see no one inside the room. She then propped herself to a sitting position to see Sei playing a game in her laptop. Sei who turned to notice that Youko was now up just smiled at her and said, "I hope you don't mind me playing."

Youko just nodded as she asked, "Where are the others?"

"Oh, they're at the pool."

"Oh."

She then proceeded to her bath room to take a bath and get dressed.

"HEYYY! Where're you going?"

"I'm going to eat then go to the pool to join the others, why?"

"Don't you wanna spend some more time with me alone? _In your bedroom?"_

Youko blushed at what Sei had said but still managed to appear calm, though deep inside she was not so calm at all. _Damn Sei! She always gets the weirdest but .. fun ideas all the time._ She then just ignored the comment the proceeded to take a bath.

"You know," she heard Sei talk outside the bathroom.

"that must have been one bad hangover."

She really didn't want to remember what had happened last night. Though all that she remembered was Eriko trying to take her top off then the next thing she knew someone was already carrying her back to her room. "Well, it's not that bad to the point that I can't manage, Sei."

She replied as she went out of the bathroom already dressed and ready to leave.

"I thought you're going to the pool?"

"I am."

"Then why aren't you in your bikini?"

She then reached for the nearest object to her and threw it on Sei's grinning face. Apparently, being hit the second time around in the face isn't bad at all. Plus she got to see Youko's blushing face before she got hit squarely on the face.

* * *

"My, my, look who's awake," said Eriko as she saw Youko approaching her. "Good afternoon to you too, Eriko," replied Youko who took a seat beside Eriko.

"Does it still hurt?"

"A little."

"Ooooh, remember anything from last night? Want me to tell you?"

The look on Eriko's face told her was something fishy. It was as if something told her that Eriko was super happy with what had happened last night. "No thank you, I'll probably figure it out on my own," replied Youko as she took a sip of the mango shake she had ordered.

"Of course, you will," Eriko said with a smirk. "By the way, I changed the room assignments for tonight." She said as she handed Eriko a piece of paper. She looked at what was written in it,

_Room 012: Sachiko and Sei, _

_Room 014: Eriko and Youko,_

_Room 016: Yumi and Shimako,_

_Room 018: Rei and Yoshino._

She read what was written on the paper then said, "We're changing room assignments?"

"What? Disappointed that your roommate for tonight isn't Sei?"

She blushed at the remark then said, "I don't think Sachiko can stand the idea of sharing a room with Sei."

"Oh please, she'll be fine," replied Eriko as she took the paper out of Youko's hand then finally said, "We aren't changing room assignments when we reach our place you know, so think of this as an experiment."

Eriko's eyes shined and it told her that she was definitely happy with what she did. She just sighed and decided to relax. "And besides, don't you wanna spend more time with your drinking buddy?" She asked as Youko mentally slapped her forehead. It looks like her headache won't be going away for a while.

* * *

Evening soon came, and everyone was already done eating their dinner and moving their things to their new rooms. They were already on their respective rooms and were already preparing to go to sleep, though that was not the case in room 014, where Mizuno Youko and Torii Eriko was staying.

* * *

Eriko took out the bottle of wine that she brought with her and said, "Let's start drinking shall we?"

"Why are we drinking inside the room again?" asked Youko as she looked at her smiling friend who was holding a wine glass filled with wine on her left hand. "That's because we were interrupted the last time we drank, wouldn't want that to happen again now would we?"

Youko just rolled her eyes then poured herself a bottle as Eriko said, "though I guess, what had happened last night can't be helped, that's why I invited _her_ to join us tonight." Youko almost spew out the wine that she was sipping as Eriko just laughed at her.

"What? Don't tell me you're that happy to know that she's joining us?"

"I'm not happy."

"Then you're excited?"

She just brushed off Eriko's question because obviously the girl was having fun with what she was doing. Just then someone knocked on the door and Eriko said, "Well it appears our guest of honor had decided to show up early," she then stood up then proceeded to the door then opened it to see Sei standing outside.

"Ah! Sei! So nice of you to join us, come in," Eriko said as she motioned for Sei to enter the room. Sei then entered the room and was greeted by Youko who was holding a wine glass on her right hand. The three then began to talk and then continued to drink until the bottle of wine was empty. Too bad, Sei and Youko thought that the drinking session will be over with just one bottle of wine.

Eriko didn't just pack one bottle for this night though. She then took out another bottle whilst the two were busy chatting. Popping the cork on the wine bottle, she poured herself and her friends another glass. This was going to be another long night.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I'm so sorry for the _super, duper _late update. Hopefully this chapter can make it up to you guys :)

Thank you for those who had reviewed my story! Please do continue to read and review my story.

I can't guarantee when I will be able to update this story again since I haven't started writing the next chapter. But don't worry, I promise that I shall update this before April (hopefully!) or before I enter the military camp. (Yes, THE military camp -_- hooray for a 2x3 haircut for females! UWAH! XD)

Anyway, here's chapter 4

* * *

It was already her what? Sixth bottle. The alcohol was starting to go to her head. This was bad. To her right, Youko looked like she was already drunk, wait. Maybe she is already. To her left, Eriko took a sip of her wine slowly. She watched as her friend swallow the wine and put down the wine glass, how come it looks like that this girl is just taking her first glass of wine? There was no hint of being tipsy on her face. If there was, she hid it very well.

Eriko chuckled as she can see from the corner of her eyes that Sei was eyeing on her. _Now all I have to do is patiently wait until these two get so wasted. _Truth be told, she hasn't fully drunk a whole glass of wine yet. It just look liked she did because she was secretly switching Youko and Sei's empty wine glass with hers every time the two were busy chatting with each other.

Honestly though, she didn't expect Sei to be that inattentive to others when she's talking to Youko. Or maybe it's because she really was just ignoring Eriko. _Oh well, _Eriko thought as she took another sip of her wine. _These two are in for a very hangover. _

"That's why I enrolled in a law school," Youko slurred as she took another sip of her drink. This time, Sei's full attention was with Youko as she spoke. "You don't have to attend a law school to meddle," Sei replied as she also took a sip of her wine.

Youko stuck out her tongue on Sei then took a sip of her wine again. _Oh my God, she is so hot. _Sei thought as Youko drank her wine then accidentally spilled some on her blouse. She fumbled on her buttons in an attempt to remove them. Sei instantly helped Youko open her buttons as Youko was giggling with how the two of them were fumbling over her blouse's buttons.

"Don't you think it's a habit of hers to wear blouses with buttons every drinking session?"

Eriko's voice was eerily serene as she watched her friends with a smirk. Looks like the fun will begin earlier than expected. Just as Sei and Youko were already halfway opening Youko's blouse, Eriko spoke, "Friends let's play a game shall we?"

"You still have crazy ideas at this hour?"

Sei replied opening another button; Eriko just rolled her eyes as she saw Sei looking at Youko's skin. Though she'd like to think that Sei was just looking and admiring Youko's bra and breast at the same time. Clearing her throat she continued on, "Strip poke, my friend, and I believe you're up for that."

"We don't need to play a game to strip you know," Youko said playfully whilst giggling. Now this time, Sei stopped opening the buttons while Eriko almost spew out the wine that she just had sipped. Sei thought she just lost her mind when Youko said that. Did she really just say that? No wait, she did. That's why there was an awkward silence between the three friends.

* * *

Sei mentally slapped her forehead whilst Eriko had a smirked plastered on her face. "Well, there's no fun in that, Youko-chan," Eriko said as she pulled put a deck of cards from her bag. "How about we play Big Two poker?"

"Sounds good to me," Sei replied as she watched Eriko shuffle the cards and distribute it to them. Youko had a pout on her face but still played along. Sei was suspicious as to why Eriko just dropped the whole subject of playing Strip Poker but then remembered that Youko actually offered to strip rather than play strip poker.

Of course the game wouldn't be fun without any consequences if someone loses so just like Eriko had planned, the loser will drink a shot. Truth be told that was what Sei chose, because the other consequence was messed up, just like her friend who has a wide forehead.

"You're no fun, Sei," said Eriko pouting as Sei drank her 4th shot since she lost _again. _The blonde was already on a losing streak! Compared to Youko who lost twice, she was already losing the game. No wait, the game isn't the only thing that she's losing right now; obviously she's also losing her mind.

"I'd rather be drunk, than to go for the consequence."

"What? Don't want to kiss me? If that's the case I could always be the _second_ one to win the game," her friend replied as a smirk was plastered on her face. Apparently the other consequence is that the winner of the game will be kissing the loser of the game. Just when the two almost argued with each other, they heard a *thud* near them.

Youko who was in a sitting position, dropped down and laid on the floor. She dozed off when the two were bickering on what consequence they should have chosen. Eriko realizing that Youko, who is already too drunk and has fallen asleep, got up and prepared to leave the room.

"Where do you think you're going?" Asked Sei as Eriko was merely inches from the door.

"Ooops, I forgot that the key's with you."

"What key?"

"Key to your room, of course."

"Why on earth will you be staying in my room?"

"Oh please Sei, cut it out. Why not just face your feelings for once? You obviously like Youko… no wait. You obviously _love_ Youko."

Eriko emphasized the word love that Sei felt that the word was ringing in her head. Was this the effect of the alcohol? Or is she just reacting this way because deko-chin hit something inside her. Before she realized what was happening, Eriko was already trying to get something inside Sei's pocket.

Sei, of course, was too late to react because Eriko got what she had wanted. Going towards the door, she turned the knob opening it and she stepped outside, but before she closes it behind her, she says to Sei, "If I were you, I wouldn't be leaving her sleeping like that on the floor." And with that she left the room."

_No way, no way. _Sei mentally chanted as she stared at the door. Eriko knew what she felt and she obviously knew the truth. Sei didn't want to hear it, rather she didn't want to face it. The truth that she was in love with a meddler.

She sighed, this was not going to help her in anyway. Remembering that Youko was still sleeping on the floor, she went over to her then proceeded to lay her down on the bed. She wisped a way Youko's bangs as she looked at her face. Looking at Youko's sleeping face, she felt the urge to steal a kiss from her. She lowered her face so that their faces were only inches apart, she can already feel Youko's breath on her face.

And just when she was about to get what she had wanted, she pulled away. She wanted it, yet she felt it was not proper to do so. She blamed the alcohol for it. Sighing, she laid down the bed with Youko, wrapping her arms on the former Chinesis' waist. She didn't care what Youko's reaction would be when the sun rises; for now, all she knows and cares about is that she wanted to rest off her aching head.

* * *

"Sei-sama, it's morning already and breakfast is already served. Please get up," Said Sachiko as she tried to shake the person on the bed. Sighing, she pulled away the blanket that was wrapped around the face and the body of the sleeping person. There she was surprised that it was not Sei who had spent the night with her but rather it was the former Rosa Foetida, Torii Eriko.

"Eriko-sama!" Sachiko exclaimed as Eriko groggily sat up from her sleeping position whilst rubbing her eyes.

"What's all this ruckus about, Sachiko?" Asked Eriko as she looked at Sachiko's questioning eyes. She yawned then laid down on the bed again and said, "I'll eat breakfast later, for now, please let me get some rest."

"Eriko-sama! If Sei-sama didn't spend the night here in our room, there where did she spend the night?" Exclaimed Sachiko as Eriko covered her ears. Her voice was way too loud on in early morning. "She's in Youko's bedroom. And can you please keep it down? I have a headache, and it's starting to ache more the more you shout." Replied Eriko as Sachiko walked towards the room.

_Sei-sama spent the night with Onee-sama?_ She thought as she opened the door to her room then went outside. She then headed straight for her Onee-sama's room.

"Rei-chan! Good morning!" Exclaimed Yoshino as she looked at Rei who was busy brushing her teeth.

"Good morning to you too, Yoshino." Replied Rei. She looked at the younger girl then wondered if she was able to get some goodnight's rest last night. With all the ruckus that was happening on the other room, she wasn't able to get a goodnight's rest. Her cousin on the other hand slept like a log and it looked like the girl wasn't bothered by the noise at all.

She knew what was happening on the other room and she prayed to Maria-sama that her Onee-sama didn't do anything foolish at all. She also prayed that the alcohol wouldn't kill her Onee-sama since Eriko had been doing nothing but drink every night.

"Rei-chan is there something wrong?" Yoshino asked, as she saw the worry on her cousin's face. "Nope nothing's wrong." Rei replied as she smiled at her cousin and went out of the bathroom.

"Breakfast is ready, let's go," Yoshino said as she opened the door of their room and motioned for Rei to follow Rei.

Upon going out of the room, they were greeted by a restless Sachiko who was pacing back and forth infront of Youko and Eriko's room. "What's wrong, Sachiko?" asked Rei who looked at her curiously.

"I've been trying to get my Onee-sama to open up her door, but apparently no one's opening it."

"Maybe they're still asleep?" asked Rei's cousin as she looked at Sachiko.

"Knowing Eriko-sama, they could have partied all night," she added.

Sachiko placed a hand on her forehead then sighed. "Eriko-sama slept in my room without me knowing it, I thought it was Sei-sama but then I learned from her that Sei-sama slept in Onee-sama's room." Sachiko explained as the cousins eyed her suspiciously. Was there anything wrong with Sei sleeping in Youko's bedroom instead of Eriko sleeping there? Or was she just stressed out because Sei didn't follow the room assignments.

Whatever the case maybe it seemed that Sachiko looked stressed enough to go and try to break down the door infront of her. Just when she was about to give up in trying to wake-up her Onee-sama, a serene voice had answered her problem. "If Eriko-sama slept in your room, then she may still have the key to her and Youko-sama's room."

Startled, Sachiko looked behind her to be greeted by Shimako and of course, her petite seour, Yumi. She smiled at the two then greeted them a good morning, thanked Shimako for the idea then excused herself. She told them that the rest can have their breakfast already, while she will try to wake up the former roses to join them.

* * *

Sachiko knew that it was unladylike to try and get something from Eriko's pocket. It made it looked like she was a thief trying to steal something. But nevertheless, she was able to conquer the sleeping Eriko and be able to get the key to Eriko's room without disrupting the older girl's sleep.

She inserted the key inside the keyhole and turned the doorknob to open the door's lock. She turned the doorknob and opened the door. Stepping inside the room, she was greeted by her Onee-sama who was sitting on the bed, while on the opposite bed there laid Sei.

"Good morning, Sachiko," Youko greeted as her petite seour approached her. The look on Sachiko's face was indescribable. It was a mixture of worry, frustration and anger. "Onee-sama, please don't tell me you drank last night? With Sei-sama?"

A talk with Sachiko at this time of the day plus her headache was pushing her to the limits. She wanted to just lay down and sleep all day. She opened her mouth to answer but unfortunately she was stopped but a voice of someone who answered Sachiko's question.

"She did drink last night with me and Eriko. Don't worry, I'll go and invite you later in our drinking session, Sa-chan," the blonde haired woman answered as she got up from her bed. Her hair was still messy and she looked like she too was having one hell of a hangover.

"Now, now, Sa-chan. If you don't mind, Youko and I still need to sleep this hangover away. Go ahead and have _fun_ with Yumi-chan. If you know what I mean," Sei said as she began pushing Sachiko out of the room.

Sachiko blushed at the remark then looked at Youko and said, "Onee-sama!"

Youko just placed a hand on her head and said, "Yes Sachiko, we'll talk later. For now, I need to get some rest." And with that Sei pushed Sachiko out of the room and closed the door.

"Now that's one hell of a good morning from your petite seour," Sei joked as Youko laid down on bed. It was a good thing that she woke up when she heard Sachiko banging on the door. She knew that there was something going on. Sachiko would never try to bang on the door. Maybe she distrust Sei sleeping in the same room with her?

She sighed, and placed an arm over her head. She remembered the scene when she woke up. Sei's arm wrapped around her waist, her face inches away from her, and her blouse was unbuttoned! For God's sake, what could've happened last night? Maybe this time, she'll need Eriko to tell her.

Sei rubbed her eyes, then sat down on the bed where Youko laid down. Just as she was about to lay down, an arm stopped her and she heard Youko speak, "Go sleep on the other bed, Sei."

It was an order, not a request or a suggestion. Maybe Youko disliked what she did? She sighed. Ignoring her was useless, she decided to follow what Youko had said and laid down on the bed opposite of Youko's.

She wanted to think about Youko's words and also Eriko's words from last night. But for now, she'll have to rest her throbbing head. She closed her eyes and began to drift asleep. Youko too, slept as she was thinking on what had happened last night and also Sei's action.

* * *

Yumi watched her Onee-sama as she took a seat infront of her and greeted everyone that was present. She noted the foul mood that her Onee-sama was in when she sat down. Something really bad must have happened then for Sachiko too be in such a bad mood on an early morning.

"Is there something wrong, Onee-sama?" asked Yumi.

"No, there isn't anything wrong."

The older girl answered as she gave Yumi a reassuring smile. She knew all too well that Yumi will not be convinced if she didn't smile at her.

While the two were conversing, Rei was watching them as she took a sip of her tea. She knew all too well as to why Sachiko was in a bad mood. It was because Youko-sama went out drinking last night. It was a good thing that she didn't know that Youko already drank two nights in a row. She can't imagine Sachiko's reaction and she doesn't want to imagine what Sachiko would say to her own Onee-sama if she found out.

She sighed as she thought of what to say to her own Onee-sama. She knew all too well that it was either Eriko or Sei who invited the other two to drink. Though she'd like to think it was Sei who initiated it first. _This makes it the second day that she has a hangover. _She thought as she took another sip of her tea.

Just then a thought flashed through her mind. Could it be that Eriko too, had kissed Sachiko last night from her drunken state? No way. Sachiko would never allow that. And it wasn't as if Eriko would go and pounce on anyone when she's drunk. What had happened between them the other night was just her Onee-sama's drunken mistake.

_Yes a drunken mistake indeed._

_

* * *

_

Eriko rolled to the then to the left. She opened her eyes to see an empty room then closed her eyes again. She sighed and wondered what the time is already._ I wonder if Sei's enjoying her time with Youko._ She thought as she opened her eyes again to check the time.

It was already 11:30 a.m.

_No wonder I feel so hungry_.

She then stood up from her bed then went inside the bathroom to take a bath and prepare herself for lunch.

* * *

She laughed as her petite seour told her what had happened last night. Apparently her petite seour was that clumsy and fell on her butt as she went out of the tub after taking a bath.

Yumi turned into a shade of red as her Onee-sama laughed at her expression.

"Onee-sama!" she said, as the older girl just continued to tease her petite seour.

Yumi then just smiled instead of reprimanding her Sachiko for her reaction. It has been a while since she was alone with her Onee-sama. It was probably because Sachiko was in bed during the first day and she didn't become roommates with Sachiko.

She was worried the whole time as to why Sachiko was in bed the other day, but then Sei had assured her that Sachiko was fine and that Youko was taking good care of Youko.

"Yumi, is there something on your mind?"

Sachiko asked as she saw the look on Yumi's face, it was a mixture of confusion and worriedness. Sachiko thought that she had taken things too far, but then she was relieved that Yumi said that it was nothing.

She then hugged the girl. It has been a while since they were alone and she wanted to make the most of this vacation. She felt her blood rushing to her cheeks as she was hugging the younger girl, but she also noted the beating heart of the younger girl.

Sachiko then pulled back from the embrace then fixed herself before saying, "Come now, Yumi. Let's go and eat lunch with the others."

Yumi whose face could not be seen due to the fact that she hung her head low, just muttered a "yes," before following after Sachiko.

* * *

Even with her head still spinning, she was still able to get up and take a bath. She didn't want to miss out on lunch just because of her headache. Meanwhile, the other person who was still sleeping obviously doesn't care that she'll be missing out on the second meal of the day.

She sighed. Sei obviously is not one to be easily wakened up after her hangover. It was a miracle that she was still able to get up hours ago and talk to Sachiko normally. Just when she was aboing youut to turn the get out of the room, she was surprised to hear the voice of Sei.

"Where are you going?"

"To eat lunch with the others."

"Oh."

"I'll bring your food here after."

And with that she went out of the room. Her face was as red as a tomato as she was replying to Sei's question. It was due to the fact that she remembered how close their bodies were just hours ago before Sachiko decided she wanted to break down their room's door. She stood there infront of their door as she thought of everything that has happened.

She was stuck with her thoughts and was not able to realize that Eriko was already beside her.

"Oh, thinking about something aren't we?"

"Eriko!"

"Good morning to you too, Youko. I'm sure you had a wonderful sleep last night?"

_I knew it! Eriko planned everything out again!_

"Youko~ Don't be like that, I actually sacrificed a night of being your roommate just because of Sei, didn't you know I missed you a lot?"

The girl with the wide forehead said as she snaked an arm around Youko's waist and said the words in Youko's ear, seductively.

Youko blushed at Eriko's actions. Her words were stuck in her throat due to the shock.

"Oh come on now, don't be like that," Eriko said as she began move her face closer to Youko's. Their faces were just an inch a way from each other.

"Don't tell me you didn't miss me, because I did, and because I miss you so much, I'll have to give you this,"

"Youko! I want chicken for—"

Her words were cut off by the seen infront of her. Her eyes widened in shock as she took in the scene infront of her. Eriko's waist was around Youko as she was kissing the former Rosa Chinesis while Youko's left arm was around Eriko's shoulders, her right hand gripping the other shoulder of the former Rosa Foetida.

Eriko noticing that Sei was there pulled back from the kiss and said to Sei, "Oh good morning Sei, I didn't realize that you were there." She grinned at the blonde girl while the other girl just lowered her head, her blood rushing to her cheeks.

Unfortunately for Sei, she couldn't make out the words that came out from Eriko's mouth. She just stood there motionless as her wide forehead friend grinned at her.

* * *

**A/N: **And there you go~ hopefully you enjoyed this chapter :)

Dont forget to review please! Thank you :D


End file.
